


Surprise

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Slash, Sticky, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after Prowl has a processor crash, he's still not feeling 100%. Luckily, Bumblebee wants to make him feel better, and Jazz knows just the trick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deathcomes4u](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathcomes4u/gifts).



> …..deathcomes4u makes [beautiful things](http://deathcomes4u.tumblr.com/post/94919305283/stream-is-overrrrr-dicks-have-been-drawn-so-many). it just so happens that it’s that last pic that inspired this  ~~but I hope I write others too ihougighioljk~~

"Relax, Bee," Jazz says, patting the yellow bug on the aft.

Bumblebee shivers, silencing a groan. “In his office though, Jazz?”

"Of course!" the saboteur exclaims, pressing the toy deeper into the minibot’s valve before he turns it on and tapes the remote to a thigh. "You said you wanted to make Prowl feel better after his processor crash yesterday, didn’t you?"

"Yeah, but-"

"I’ll even lock the door," Jazz teases, slapping the mech on the aft before he leaves Bumblebee alone in Prowl’s office.

Fidgeting, Bumblebee lets his helm hang down. When he’d said that he wanted to make Prowl feel better, he hadn’t bet on having his panel open, being bent over, and pointed conveniently at the door. Jazz had tied his arms behind him and secured them to the ceiling in a strappado position, and with a spreader bar between his knees.

With the vibrator turned up as high as it is, and with how much the black and white mech had teased him beforehand, Bumblebee is already near his first overload.

———————-

"I’m glad you’re feeling better, Prowl. We were really worried about you," Spike says, walking quickly to keep up with with the SIC’s slowed pace.

Prowl smiles, “Thank you for your concern, but all I needed was some rest, and I recharged quite well.” The mech’s smile turns a bit coy as he recalls just what he’d done before falling into recharge sandwiched between his two favorite mechs. Still though, he could feel a residual processor ache, and it certainly hadn’t been helped by the meeting with Ironhide and Red Alert that he’d just escaped from.

"Have you recruited anymore bots for your soccer game, Spike?" Prowl asks as he keys in the code for his office door.

"Actually, I hav-OH GOD!"

Prowl blinks, confused as the human slaps his hands over his face. Before he can ask his friend what the matter is, he hears an embarrassed sound.

"Spike! I-It’s not what it looooooks like! I-I swear!"

Helm snapping around, his engine gives a sharp rev. It looks like Bumblebee has already overloaded once and is well on his way to a second. His optics follow the steady trickle of lubricant down the underside of Bumblebee’s spike to mix with the drip of transfluid before it falls to the floor.

"P-Prowl?"

Bumblebee’s voice snaps Prowl out of his trance. “I’ll have to catch up with you some other time,” the datsun says to the human, thankful that Spike has already backpedaled away from the door with his eyes still covered.

"O-Of course! Later, yeah, of course," Spike rushes to agree, certain that he’ll never get the image of Bumblebee’s frame trembling as he twists around to lock wide optics with him out of his mind.

Prowl steps into his office, locking the door behind him. “Jazz?” he asks, reaching out to trail a digit up the underside of Bumblebee’s spike.

"Y-Yeah," the bug replies, keening when Prowl briefly palms the tip of his spike.

"What a thoughtful gift," the black and white mech murmurs, walking around to stand in front of Bumblebee as he opens his panel. "Give me an overload, and then I’ll decide how long I’ll leave you strung up. It has been a while since I had an office decoration I enjoyed this much."

Knee struts weakening, Bumblebee opens his mouth for Prowl even as he overloads.

 

 


End file.
